User blog:Top Agent PGG jr./My struggle with Reality level 734（リアリティーレベル734）(Cancelled)
NOTE: This struggle is cancelled due to the new mechanics being applied to all mobile devices. Welcome to part 2 of my struggles with insanely hard levels (part 1: link). The level I am now taking on is Reality level 734. Like the struggle with DR level 289, there are two important rules. First, no boosters are allowed at all. Second, no level cycling is allowed (on mobile devices, players are allowed to 'cycle' the level by quitting before making a single move). In any case, the table below shows the stats of all my attempts on mobile device. The pictures below shows my progress in this level. 01 The starting time of this struggle.png|The starting time of this struggle 02 Let's go!.png|Let's go! 03 1st attempt board at move 20.png|1st attempt board at move 20 04 1st failure.png|1st failure 05 2nd attempt board at move 20.png|2nd attempt board at move 20 06 2nd failure.png|2nd failure 07 3rd attempt board at move 20.png|3rd attempt board at move 20 08 3rd failure.png|3rd failure 09 4th attempt board at move 20.png|4th attempt board at move 20 10 4th failure.png|4th failure 11 5th attempt board at move 20.png|5th attempt board at move 20 12 5th failure.png|5th failure 13 I may be down but not out!.png|I may be down but not out! 14 6th attempt board at move 20.png|6th attempt board at move 20 15 6th failure.png|6th failure 16 7th attempt board at move 20.png|7th attempt board at move 20 17 7th failure.png|7th failure 18 8th attempt board at move 20.png|8th attempt board at move 20 19 8th failure.png|8th failure 20 9th attempt board at move 20.png|9th attempt board at move 20 21 9th failure.png|9th failure 22 10th attempt board at move 20.png|10th attempt board at move 20 23 10th failure.png|10th failure 24 I may be down but not out!.png|I may be down but not out! 25 11th attempt board at move 20.png|11th attempt board at move 20 26 11th failure.png|11th failure 27 12th attempt board at move 20.png|12th attempt board at move 20 28 12th failure.png|12th failure 29 13th attempt board at move 20.png|13th attempt board at move 20 30 13th failure.png|13th failure 31 14th attempt board at move 20.png|14th attempt board at move 20 32 14th failure.png|14th failure 33 15th attempt board at move 20.png|15th attempt board at move 20 34 15th failure.png|15th failure 35 I may be down but not out!.png|I may be down but not out! 36 16th attempt board at move 20.png|16th attempt board at move 20 37 16th failure.png|16th failure 38 17th attempt board at move 20.png|17th attempt board at move 20 39 17th failure.png|17th failure 40 18th attempt board at move 20.png|18th attempt board at move 20 41 18th failure.png|18th failure 42 19th attempt board at move 20.png|19th attempt board at move 20 43 19th failure.png|19th failure 44 20th attempt board at move 20.png|20th attempt board at move 20 45 20th failure.png|20th failure 46 I may be down but not out!.png|I may be down but not out! 47 21th attempt board at move 20.jpg|21st attempt board at move 20 48 21st failure.jpg|21st failure 49 22th attempt board at move 20.jpg|22nd attempt board at move 20 50 22th failure.jpg|22nd failure 51 23rd attempt board at move 20.jpg|23rd attempt board at move 20 52 23rd failure.jpg|23rd failure 53 24th attempt board at move 20.jpg|24th attempt board at move 20 54 24th failure.jpg|24th failure 55 25th attempt board at move 20.jpg|25th attempt board at move 20 56 25th failure.jpg|25th failure 57 I may be down but not out!.jpg|I may be down but not out! Category:Blog posts